la veuve, le roi des elfes et les araignées géantes
by precioustomomi
Summary: Une veuve qui ne veut pas voir son enfant mourir de faim. Un roi des elfes beaucoup moins revêche qu'il en a l'air. Les conséquences de cette rencontre. Ceci n'est pas une romance.


**Titre :** La veuve, le roi des Elfes et les araignées géantes

 **Genre :** Général, histoire en un chapitre

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JRR Tolkien. Il est fait allusion à certains aspects de l'adaptation en film par Peter Jackson. Le principal protagoniste est mon entière propriété. Pour finir, le thème est inspiré par une idée trouvée sur le tumblr anglophone imaginexhobbit (Your Middle-Earth Fantasy).

 _Dédié à ma meilleure amie qui a traversé des semaines pénibles… parce que j'ai pas été aussi présente que je l'aurais souhaité._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

La ville de Dale avait presque retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan bien que les travaux de reconstruction soient encore inachevés. En un sens, la bataille des Cinq Armées avait été bénéfique pour les Hommes du lac qui pouvaient à présent jouir d'un confort qu'ils n'avaient pas connu depuis l'attaque du dragon. Les liens commerciaux avec les Nains avaient été rétablis depuis qu'ils avaient repris la Montagne Solitaire et les relations économiques avec les Elfes sylvains étaient plus florissantes que jamais. Dans sa jeunesse, Katarina avait connu la pauvreté de la cité troglodyte de Lacville dont les habitants mouraient quasiment de faim, écrasés de taxes par un gouverneur vénal. Tout cela lui semblait loin à présent tandis qu'elle se hâtait dans les rues ensoleillées en direction de la maison du roi.

Katarina était veuve. A quarante-quatre ans, elle était encore assez jolie. De rares fils blancs tranchaient sur ses cheveux noirs et elle avait quelques rides au coin des yeux. Son mari s'était noyé dans le lac des années auparavant, quand leur fille était encore bébé. Elle avait traversé comme elle avait pu les tempêtes de l'existence en gardant pour seul cap l'avenir de son enfant, et elle y était parvenue. A présent, Rosemary était fiancée et Katarina se rendait auprès du roi pour dans le but d'obtenir la bénédiction pour le mariage.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer à nouveau une personne qui, d'un simple geste, avait sauvé la vie de sa famille. Quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir et qui, pour elle, était bien trop important pour être considéré comme un ami.

« Notre souverain est en entretien avec le roi Thranduil », lui apprit le garde d'un ton pompeux qui détonnait avec sa mine de paysan mal dégrossi.

Katarina resta sur son quant-à-soi malgré la surprise et un sentiment de nostalgie. Ses souvenirs la ramenèrent dix-huit ans auparavant, quand elle avait rencontré le roi des Elfes pour la première fois. Elle eut un sourire poli.

« Je vais attendre », dit-elle.

Le garde ne répondit pas et se désintéressa d'elle. Elle patienta suffisamment longtemps pour revivre en pensée les circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait connu le roi des Elfes sylvains de Mirkwood.

* * *

À cette époque, les temps étaient durs. Le dernier maître de Lacville n'était pas en fonction depuis longtemps mais il était déjà aussi riche que la population était pauvre. Il ne semblait avoir pour but dans l'existence que de gratter le moindre sou qu'il pouvait obtenir de son peuple ainsi que de mettre dans son lit tout ce que la ville comptait de jolies jeunes femmes. Katarina, qui avait vingt-six ans à ce moment-là, l'avait envoyé aux Orques. Le chantage qu'il avait exercé sur elle pour en faire sa maîtresse l'avait écœurée et de toute façon, elle avait aimé son mari au point de lui rester fidèle jusqu'à sa mort. Vexé de son refus, le bourgmestre avait fait en sorte qu'elle meure quasiment de faim ainsi que sa fille. La seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée pour manger était dangereuse : aller dans la forêt de l'autre côté du lac.

Les rumeurs bruissaient dans tout Lacville à propos des créatures maléfiques vivant à Mirkwood. Elles seraient plus dangereuses que le dragon qui avait détruit Dale et qui dormait sous la montagne. Personne ne s'en approchaient jamais, même les commerçants qui traitaient avec les Elfes. Katarina, à bout de ressources, s'y était rendue quand même. Monstres ou non — on ne connaissait à vrai dire pas leur nature, toutes sortes de bruits contradictoires couraient sur le sujet — elle espérait trouver quelques plantes et champignons pour faire une soupe, et peut-être un lièvre à cuisiner en ragoût.

Après avoir confié Rosemary à une voisine, elle traversa le lac au petit matin dans un bateau de pêche qu'elle avait emprunté. Elle longea ensuite la rivière vers le Sud et laissa son embarcation à proximité des bois. Bien sûr, Katarina avait peur. Les arbres étaient menaçants et le temps semblait suspendu au-dessus d'eux comme si la forêt était prise dans un puissant sortilège. Elle n'avait pourtant pas le choix. Il en allait de la survie de sa fille qui maigrissait un peu plus tous les jours. Elle serra dans son poing la garde du couteau glissé dans sa ceinture et s'aventura sous les feuillages menaçants.

La situation devint rapidement critique. Aucune plante n'était commestible et aucun animal ne courait dans les bois. L'air était vicié. Katarina ne tarda pas à se perdre. Elle tournait en rond, de plus en plus anxieuse, prise d'affreux présentiments. Elle imaginait sa fille mourant de faim, elle se vit l'enterrer dans la boue infertile derrière leur masure, elle se vit survivre seule, devoir céder au pire pour trois miettes de pain…

Puis les présentiments cédèrent le pas au désespoir. Katarina pensa ne jamais sortir de la forêt. Elle aurait accueilli la mort avec soulagement s'il n'y avait pas eu Rosemary. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle si elle ne rentrait pas à Lacville ? Elle devait tenir, essayer de regagner la rivière mais toute force la quittait progressivement. La magie noire qui sévissait dans les bois l'asservissait à son tour. Katarina se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba. Elle fut incapable de se relever sur le moment et ne put que se blottir entre les arbres en pleurant comme une enfant.

Un bruit près d'elle lui fit lever la tête et elle bascula dans un cauchemar. Les monstres qui faisaient l'objet de tant de rumeurs en ville étaient pires que ce qu'aurait pu imaginer le plus créatif des badauds. C'étaient des araignées géantes, plus grosses que des chevaux, aux pattes arquées et munies de pinces, aux yeux multiples et cruels, à la face terrifiante. Katarina avait toujours eu peur des araignées, même des petites. La taille monstrueuse de ces immondices la tétanisa. Elle hurla, se cacha le visage dans les mains, incapable de s'enfuir. Elle les sentit se rapprocher, toujours plus. Quelque chose la frôla et elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

Katarina ne vit au-dessus d'elle que la tête verte des arbres en reprenant conscience. Aussitôt, ce qu'elle avait vu avant de s'évanouir lui revint en mémoire et elle se crispa en poussant un cri. Les araignées allaient revenir, l'emporter dans leur nid, la torturer, la dévorer, ne laisser que sa peau entre deux branches et ses ossements dans les buissons. Deux mains la prirent par les épaules et une voix rassurante lui parla.

« Calmez-vous. C'est fini. »

Elle leva les yeux et vit quelqu'un penché sur elle. Vêtu de brun et de vert, cet individu avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et des oreilles en pointe.

Un Elfe des bois.

« Que faisiez-vous dans cette forêt ? C'est très dangereux. Vous seriez morte si je n'étais pas passé par ici… »

Malgré le ton amical, le reproche était palpable. Katarina lui aurait bien volontiers expliqué sa situation mais elle avait eu si peur qu'elle était incapable de parler, voire d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. L'Elfe secoua doucement la tête.

« Venez, dit-il. Je vous emmène. Nous ne devons pas rester ici, vous êtes trop choquée et vous semblez épuisée. Pouvez-vous marcher ? »

En s'appuyant sur le tronc contre lequel elle était assise, Katarina se leva, puis parvint à faire quelque pas. Elle ne put cependant aller bien loin. Une nausée violente la plia en deux, laissant à peine le temps à l'Elfe de la retenir par les épaules. Après avoir vomi, elle se sentit un peu mieux même si la terreur l'empêchait encore de prononcer le moindre mot. Son sauveur lui donna un peu d'eau et lui adressa un sourire pour l'encourager.

« Allons-y. Nous allons repasser près des araignées mais elles sont mortes. Je les ai tuées. Si, quand bien même, vous ne pouvez pas regarder, fermez les yeux et je vous guiderai. »

Katarina inclina la tête. Elle eut l'impression de parcourir des kilomètres, les yeux clos, uniquement guidée par la voix et la main de l'Elfe dans son dos. Elle ne rouvrit les paupières qu'en sentant la lumière du soleil sur son visage, signe qu'ils étaient sortis de la forêt. Ils retrouvèrent le bateau qu'elle avait emprunté, puis ils arrivèrent au lac. L'esprit de la jeune femme était un peu plus clair mais elle se sentait toujours incapable de parler. Elle essaya alors d'expliquer d'où elle venait en tirant son compagnon par la manche de sa veste pour attirer son attention, puis en montrant du doigt l'étendue d'eau avant de le pointer sur sa propre poitrine. L'Elfe comprit immédiatement.

« Vous venez de Lacville. »

La jeune femme inclina la tête.

« Essayez de me dire votre nom. »

Elle déglutit, ouvrit à plusieurs reprises la bouche comme un poisson qui se noie et parvint à articuler, au prix d'un effort surhumain :

« Katarina, fille de Willhelm. »

Le visage amical de l'Elfe s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. Il s'inclina poliment, une main posée sur le cœur.

« Je suis Legolas, fils de Thranduil. »

Katarina était stupéfaite au point d'en oublier momentanément les araignées. Elle n'ignorait pas que Thranduil dirigeait le royaume sylvestre. C'était un prince qu'elle avait devant les yeux et pourtant, il agissait et s'exprimait avec une simplicité confondante et il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle s'inclina à son tour et le remercia d'une voix encore cassée par la peur. Legolas eut un sourire.

« Ce n'est rien. Venez, à présent. Je vous emmène chez moi ou vous pourrez vous reposer un peu avant de retourner dans votre village. Nous vous reconduirons de l'autre côté du lac. »

Il ne lui posa aucune question sur sa présence dans la forêt et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle regrettait profondément de n'avoir rien trouvé à manger pour sa fille. L'Elfe sembla se rendre compte de sa déception mais ne dit rien.

* * *

La cité elfique était sous-terraine. De grandes galeries à ciel ouvert avaient été creusées parmi les arbres et s'étendaient à perte de vue. Les parois étaient sculptées et on pouvait accéder d'une sale à l'autre par des ponts de bois. Les bruits de la forêt semblaient lointains et étouffés par des chants en langue sindarine. Legolas guida Katarina dans un véritable labyrinthe jusqu'à la gigantesque salle du trône.

La peur saisit à nouveau la jeune femme à la vue du roi.

Son fils ne lui ressemblait pas, leurs expressions respectives étaient même diamétralement opposées. Thranduil avait un visage sévère encadré de cheveux blonds. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus et froids qu'un glacier. Une couronne ornée de baies sauvages reposait sur sa tête et il était vêtu d'un ample manteau richement brodé. Legolas s'inclina profondément devant son père dont l'attention était portée sur Katarina. Il la regardait comme si elle était la plus faible et la plus misérable des créatures. Il l'observait comme l'avaient fait les araignées qui comptait la dévorer. Ses genoux se mirent à trembler.

« Qu'est-ce que ceci ? », demanda le roi d'une voix dure.

Il se leva de son trône et s'avança jusqu'à la jeune humaine qu'il toisa.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans mon domaine ? »

Katarina retint un petit cri. Quel être effrayant… Il était si grand qu'elle aurait pu se tordre le cou pour voir son visage. Elle n'en fit rien, incapable qu'elle était d'affronter son regard qu'elle sentait cruel.

« Eh bien ? Avez-vous perdu votre langue ?

— Cela suffit ! »

En jetant un coup d'œil craintif sur le côté, la jeune femme constata que Legolas semblait exaspéré par l'attitude cavalière de son roi de père.

« J'ai sauvé cette humaine des araignées qui étaient sur le point de la tuer. J'ignore ce qu'elle faisait dans la forêt mais elle ne semble pas assez inconsciente pour y être allée sans raison. Ce qu'elle a vécu l'a beaucoup choquée et je pense… »

Le prince elfe pinça les lèvres comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

« Je pense qu'elle aurait eu tout aussi peur si ces araignées avaient eu une taille plus conventionnelle », acheva-t-il.

Katarina rougit de honte et braqua son regard au sol, attendant dans la crainte la réaction de Thranduil. Elle fut surprise de sentir des doigts lui saisir le menton pour lui faire lever la tête. Le regard du roi des Elfes n'exprimait aucune méchanceté, au contraire. Il l'observa un moment en silence avant de reprendre la parole.

« Vous êtes si maigre, dit-il. N'avez-vous donc rien à manger ? »

Katarina secoua la tête. Non, elle n'avait rien à manger. Ni pour elle, ni pour sa fille, ce qui était pire encore.

« J'imagine, reprit le roi des Elfes, que vous êtes allée dans la forêt chercher de quoi vous nourrir. Hélas, cela fait des siècle que l'on n'y trouve plus grand-chose de commestible. J'ignore ce qui vous a conduite à une telle extrémité et je souhaite que vous me l'expliquiez. Cela dit, vous avez présentement besoin de vous nourrir et de vous reposer. Les histoires viendront plus tard. »

Si Katarina avait pu répondre quelque chose, elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de dire le moindre mot. Thranduil s'adressa en langue elfique à son fils et ce dernier emmena la jeune femme avec lui.

« Mon père n'est pas mauvais, dit-il quand ils eurent quitté la salle du trône. Il est juste un peu brusque, parfois, mais il n'a pas tort sur un point. Je vous emmène aux cuisines. Il faut que vous mangiez, vous avez la peau sur les os. »

La franchise un rien brutale de Legolas fit sourire Katarina. Elle n'avait pas prêté attention à son apparence depuis la mort de son mari. Elle releva les manches de sa robe et observa ses bras qui, en effet, étaient épais comme des brindilles. Le prince elfe secoua la tête, visiblement amusé. Il guida à nouveau la jeune femme dans le dédale de galeries jusqu'à une très grande pièce où flottaient de délicieuses odeurs de nourriture. Katarina se rendit compte qu'elle avait très faim. Legolas la confia aux soins d'une servante :

« Veillez à ce que cette jeune personne prenne un bon repas, lui dit-il, et à ce qu'elle prenne du repos ensuite. Elle ne doit manquer de rien. »

Il s'inclina ensuite devant Katarina et prit congé.

* * *

L'heure qui suivit passa comme dans un rêve. Katarina aurait par la suite des difficultés à se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait mangé dans la cuisine des Elfes. Seul persisterait le bien-être d'avoir l'estomac plein, de pouvoir se resservir à volonté sans sembler malpolie, et le bonheur de repousser son assiette une fois repue. La servante l'emmena ensuite dans une petite chambre sans vue sur l'extérieur mais avec un lit confortable. Katarina put prendre un bain et l'Elfe, après lui avoir prêté une robe, emporta ses vêtements pour les nettoyer et les racommoder. La jeune humaine aurait eu honte de l'état de ses frusques si elle n'avait pas été si épuisée. Elle s'endormit d'ailleurs dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller et ne se réveilla qu'à la nuit tombée. La servante, qui semblait avoir veillé sur son sommeil, l'aida à se lever et la traita avec les égards qu'on devait à une princesse et non à la veuve d'un pêcheur. Katarina se sentait reposée mais s'inquiétait pour sa fille. La voisine à qui elle l'avait confiée ne prendrait pas indéfiniment soin de l'enfant. Il lui fallait repartir très vite, même si elle n'avait rien pu ramener à manger.

En silence, la servante elfe emmena à nouveau Katarina jusqu'à la salle du trône. Le roi Thranduil avait exigé des explications sur sa présence dans la forêt et, même s'il en avait deviné la raison essentielle, elle se devait de lui expliquer sa situation et le remercier pour son hospitalité.

Curieusement, le souverain du royaume sylvestre lui sembla moins impressionnant que la première fois, du moins elle en eut beaucoup moins peur. Bien entendu, il inspirait le respect mais elle ne ressentit pas le besoin de chercher des réserves de courage pour lui parler. Elle s'inclina profondément devant lui et se soumit au regard aigu qu'il posa sur elle.

« Vous avez bien meilleure mine, constata-t-il. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Beaucoup mieux, répondit-elle. Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Sire.

— C'est mon fils que vous devriez remercier. Il vous a sauvé la vie et je n'ai fait que donner quelques ordres pour que vous puissiez vous remettre de votre aventure. A présent, expliquez-moi exactement pourquoi vous avez commis l'acte ridicule de vous rendre dans la forêt. »

Katarina prit quelques instants pour chercher ses mots, puis elle décida de dire les choses le plus simplement possible.

« Je vis de l'autre côté du lac d'Esgaroth, dit-elle. Je suis veuve et j'ai une enfant de quatre ans. Nous sommes très pauvres. Je peux me passer de nourriture mais après avoir perdu mon mari, je ne veux pas que la faim emporte ma fille.

— N'avez-vous pas pu demander de l'aide à vos congénères ?

— La pauvreté touche toute la ville. L'entraide est quasiment impossible car le bourgmestre prend tout l'argent de la population et le peu qu'il reste ne peut être partagé. Ses sbires ont récupéré tout ce que possédait mon époux parce que, selon eux, une femme seule et un enfant n'ont pas besoin de grand-chose et ne prennent pas de place. Je n'ai plus de famille et… la seule solution que j'aie trouvée après la dernière levée d'impôts a été de chercher à manger dans la forêt. »

Le roi Thranduil accueillit ces explications avec un silence. Il observa longuement Katarina sans dire un mot, puis il secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai guère l'habitude de me mêler des affaires des humains, dit-il finalement. Nous traitons d'affaires commerciales avec eux mais cela ne va guère plus loin. J'ignorais que la population souffrait autant. Quoiqu'il en soit, votre idée était mauvaise. Voilà des siècles qu'une ombre a envahi la forêt. Mon royaume est devenu de plus en plus petit et il ne reste plus rien de sa splendeur d'antan. Nous sommes obligés de vivre cachés et de recourir à la magie pour nous protéger. Seule l'ancienne route qui traverse les bois d'Ouest en Est est encore à peu près sûre et il ne s'agit pas de s'en écarter. Vous aventurer dans Mirkwood comme vous l'avez fait était une folie.

— Je vous demande pardon, murmura Katarina.

— Il n'y a pas lieu de s'excuser. Si mon fils n'était pas passé par là, vous seriez morte et personne ne l'aurait jamais su. Qu'est-ce donc que quelques os sinon un cadavre anonyme dévoré par les araignées ? »

Ce dernier mot fit frissonner la jeune femme qui eut un haut-le-cœur. Thranduil ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

« Ne dit-on donc rien à Lacville sur les monstres de Mirkwood ?

— Si fait, Sire, et toutes sortes de choses. Les rumeurs sont si contradictoires qu'on n'y accorde plus attention… De toute façon, les légendes les plus étranges courent en ville depuis que le dragon a pris la Montagne Solitaire… J'ai juste pensé qu'en restant en bordure de la forêt, je pourrais trouver quelques plantes… et je m'excuse encore de ma stupidité. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'inclina à nouveau et constata, en se redressant, que le roi semblait ailleurs. Il se grattait la joue comme si une cicatrice invisible le démangeait.

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, dit-il finalement d'un ton brusque. Ainsi que je vous l'ai dit, aider les humains n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais laisser mourir de faim une enfant innocente ne l'est pas non plus. Je vous ferai confier de quoi nourrir votre fille. Si d'aventure vous décidez de voir les commerçants à qui nous achetons du vin, assurez-vous qu'un colis ne vous attende pas. Vous pouvez disposer. Legolas vous accompagnera jusqu'au lac. »

Avant même de réaliser ce qui se passait, Katarina se retrouva en dehors de la salle du trône.

* * *

Katarina regagna Lacville chargée d'un sac de nourriture. Si elle se montrait économe, le pain, le fromage et les légumes feraient bon nombre de repas. Elle se vit confier par ailleurs un sachet de graines dont elle ne sut que faire. Derrière sa masure ne se trouvait en guise de jardin que de la boue et des cailloux, une terre infertile où rien ne poussait. Les Elfes insistèrent cependant pour qu'elle les plante, sous-entendant qu'elle serait sans doute surprise. Elle les remercia aussi chaleureusement qu'elle put et, arrivée au village, elle crut ne pas parvenir à exprimer sa reconnaissance envers Legolas et le roi Thranduil. Le prince elfe ne fit pas grand cas de sa gêne.

« Savoir que votre fille va grandir et devenir une belle femme sera une belle récompense en soi, affirma-t-il. Prenez soin d'elle. Et aussi de vous. »

Il s'inclina poliment et la laissa là pour chercher un pêcheur ou un marchant susceptible de le ramener aux abords de la forêt.

Katarina retrouva sa fille chez la voisine et planta les graines. Elle fut surprise de voir jaillir, quelques semaines plus tard, de beaux légumes joufflus. Les produits de la terre, outre le vin, n'intéressaient pas le bourgmestre, aussi ce potager providentiel ne fut jamais soumis à l'impôt. Le maître de Lacville, d'ailleurs, semblait avoir oublié jusqu'à son existence, préférant marchander la vertu de filles de plus en plus jeunes contre un peu d'argent et de nourriture. Bien entendu, la vie restait difficile mais cette aide du roi des Elfes aida la jeune femme à survivre. Une quinzaine d'année plus tard, la Compagnie des Nains vint reconquérir la Montagne Solitaire, en fit sortir le dragon et dans la foulée, les Orques et Gobelins attaquèrent la région, provoquant le conflit qui resterait dans l'histoire sous le nom de Bataille des Cinq Armées. Ces événements conjoints réduisirent le village à l'état de ruines mais la disparition du bourgmestre rendit leur liberté aux habitants. Katarina n'avait participé à la bataille que pour protéger les enfants et les personnes âgées, comme l'avaient fait toutes les autres femmes. En y repensant, elle avait un peu honte d'avoir participé au lynchage d'Alfrid, le sbire du bourgmestre, qui avait caché sa lâcheté sous des jupons pour ne pas avoir à se battre. Néanmoins, ç'avait été trop tentant.

* * *

« Vous avez changé. »

Katarina sursauta. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait vu ni le temps s'écouler ni pris garde à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et se retrouva face au roi de Dale… et à Thranduil, qui lui n'avait pas changé du tout. Il était tel que dans son souvenir. Un peu surprise qu'il se rappelle d'elle, elle rougit un peu et lissa les plis de sa robe.

« Cela fait dix-huit ans, dit-elle.

— A peine une seconde pour un Elfe, répliqua le souverain en balayant d'un revers de main la remarque de Katarina. Comment se porte votre fille ? »

Décidément, il avait une excellente mémoire… les Elfes étaient un peuple surprenant.

« Elle va bien. Elle s'est fiancée et… je suis venue demander la bénédiction du roi pour son mariage. »

En disant ces mots, elle tourna ses regards vers Bard qui inclina la tête.

« Vous l'avez, répondit-il. Je vous félicite sincèrement et souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à Rosemary. Qui doit-elle épouser ?

— Sven, fils de Thormund. »

Le fiancé de Rosemary était issu d'une famille de négociants en vins. Il avait bien plus de ressources qu'en avait eu le mari de Katarina mais c'était avant tout un mariage d'amour. Elle avait vu les deux jeunes gens se tourner autour des mois durant avant de se déclarer.

Le roi Thranduil, qui avait suivi l'échange en silence, eut un sourire :

« Il faut croire que notre aide, même modeste, a été utile, dit-il. J'en suis heureux. »

Katarina s'inclina respectueusement.

« Vous avez toute ma gratitude. »

Bard était étonné que le souverain des Elfes connaissent sa concitoyenne et Katarina lui expliqua rapidement cette vieille aventure qui avait changé sa vie. L'évocation du bourgmestre le fit grincer des dents puis, à son tour, il remercia Thranduil d'avoir fait en sorte qu'une veuve et son enfant ne meurent pas de faim.

Katarina était heureuse. Sa première rencontre avec lui, quoiqu'un peu effrayante au début, avait marqué le cours de sa vie. Le revoir juste avant le mariage de sa fille était bon signe.

L'avenir s'annonçait radieux.

 _Fin_.


End file.
